<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take A Shot by knightinsourarmor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887744">Take A Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/pseuds/knightinsourarmor'>knightinsourarmor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bets &amp; Wagers, Canon Compliant, Competition, Established Relationship, F/M, Showing Off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/pseuds/knightinsourarmor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eshne, Blackwall and Sera have a friendly competition.</p><p>Written for the Fictober prompt: “that was impressive”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blackwall &amp; Sera (Dragon Age), Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Lavellan, Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Sera &amp; Female Lavellan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fictober20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take A Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still catching up! Almost there. </p><p>Blackwall was one of my favorite romances in DA:I so I had to write a little for him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on! At least try to hit the target."</p><p>Eshne frowned as she watched the arrow sail off into the distance, not even close to hitting the target that was set up. She glanced over to her side, watching as Blackwall pulled back his bow and manage to hit his. No bullseyes but it wasn't a bad shot. She frowned. No use in watching Sera shoot. She already had two bullseyes.</p><p>"I don't know what you expected from me. I'm not a long range fighter."</p><p>"Clearly," Sera replied, chuckling. There was a thud from her right and then a satisfying 'yes' to indicate that Sera was continuing to beat them both at this. "I mean you're going to lose money this way if you don't even try!"</p><p>"I never intended to bet against you Sera."</p><p>Blackwall made a noise, smiling sheepishly at Eshne when she turned back towards him. "I'm sorry Esh. I thought it'd be fun."</p><p>Eshne shook her head. "It's fine. I'm not one to back down from a challenge." Now that she was in this, she wasn't going to stop until she was out of arrows. </p><p>What had lead to this turn of events wasn't too difficult to understand. Blackwall had approached Eshne earlier on in the day. She had just gotten back from a mission a few days ago and he could tell that she was getting antsy. Eshne didn't do well when she had nothing to do. Sitting around waiting or just relaxing wasn't exactly something she was a fan of or even good at. Blackwall knew his girlfriend fairly well by this point. So he offered to spar against her. Eshne was happy to take him up on his offer when Sera walked by. She had this glint in her eye of mischief. </p><p>She had offered them to try out something that they might be used to. Archery was not something that came easily to Eshne. She was a close combat fighter. She had always prefer to be in the thick of it, up close, and now as a Reaver, she especially wanted to be up close to her enemies. She was strong, using a broadsword for fighting, but not really dexterous. Or precise. Blackwall admitted to some experience with archery but any time recently. He wasn't as close combat as Eshne, but he was frontline alongside her. Blackwall thought it could be interesting to try out. To see what happened. It could be a fun challenge, but there was something to the offer that Eshne didn't quite trust. Sera was a good friend and it took a while for that to happen. Not just because Sera had something against elves to work out, but Eshne just didn't get along with most people. It was on purpose. So it took a while. </p><p>Blackwall was someone she had opened up to and despite learning about his deception, someone she loved and trusted. So if he was interested then she didn't mind. </p><p>And then they made a bet. </p><p>It was only five gold, but they all agreed to that whoever got the most bullseyes would be the winner. Eshne was not confident of her victory but the two of them appealed to her competitive nature and so she relented. It wasn't as if she didn't have money to spare. </p><p>"You look really good when you shoot Eshne," Blackwall commented as she shot another arrow, this time actually hitting the outer ring. That was something. </p><p>"Focus Blackwall."</p><p>"No, he's right. You're a fantastic looker."</p><p>"I'm flattered," Eshne replied in the most flat tone she could muster. Sera laughed despite it. "No really."</p><p>"Use all those muscles for tearing people apart, right? I haven't gotten a good look at them up close. How did you even get that muscle-y."</p><p>"Practice. Hard work." Eshne trained and worked out, making sure that she was ready to fight when needed. Some people were amazed that she was so well built. She was also rather tall for an elf, towering over tons of people. She was an intimidating sight and that was intentional too. Scare people off first before she had to fight them. No one would think of trying to insult her - or if they did they learned fast why that was a mistake. </p><p>Blackwall was staring, still not taking his next shot. Eshne raised a silent eyebrow. He blushed faintly and took his position. She wasn't just intimidating. Some people were into her appearance. It was strange, but she didn't mind. Only when it came to him. Eshne wasn't interested in anyone else. His next shot was not as good as his last. Eshne wasn't going to comment, but Sera was not so kind. </p><p>"Getting distracted by dirty thoughts? I don't mind if it helps me win."</p><p>"I- Of course not!" Blackwall turned to look at Sera who wiggled her eyebrows back at him. Eshne sighed, but it wasn't as annoyed as it usually could be. She found it amusing honestly. Not like she wasn't flattered for real this time by the thought of being distracting enough to make Blackwall mess up. She tried once more to do any better than she had been. This time she got closer. Maybe she was slowly getting better. </p><p>"Let's just keep going. I want to know who's going to win."</p><p>There was more shooting alongside more taunts and flirting and comments, but finally they finished shooting twelve arrows. Without even having to look at each of theirs, Eshne could tell that Sera had won. She looked smug and this time, Eshne let her have it. Blackwall seemed disappointed but impressed as well. </p><p>"That was impressive."</p><p>"She does this for a living."</p><p>"Not a living quite, but yeah. There was no way you'd win. Without cheating that is."</p><p>Neither of them had even thought to. Eshne didn't think they were the types, but she knew she wasn't. She placed the gold in Sera's hand and then Blackwall did as well. Eshne leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek. He seemed surprised but smiled at her. </p><p>"At least you hit the target every time." Eshne didn't want to think about her failure. She didn't have to either. Sera put an arm around the both of them, with a bright smile. </p><p>"I'm no sore winner so how about I buy you both a drink for indulging me."</p><p>"I'm fine with it."</p><p>"Me as well."</p><p>The three of them headed off. Next time Eshne wasn't going to lose so easily. She already started to comment on how the next competition has to be something they were all on even foot on. </p><p>She was feeling a lot better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>